Things are seldom all they seem
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Another Caini story from yours truly. A little action/adventure. Hopefully, four chapters. Read and review. I am not affiliated with actors or A&A. Just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Raini was filled with nervous excitement. Two days ago, Calum looked at her and asked if she wanted to go to Disneyland, just the two of them. She had readily agreed. She loved Disneyland and well...she had been trying not to obsess too much over Calum's motivation in asking her.

Before they stepped out of Calum's car, they agreed this day would be theirs. No cell phones and no distractions. Calum surprised her by paying for both of their tickets.

I guess it's only right. He did ask me.

It was early in the day so the crowd was minimal.

"So, what ride do you want to go on first? Ladies' choice."

After some contemplation, Raini decided on the Haunted Mansion. Not really scary, just nostalgic. And dark and without personal space.

She shifted her backpack on her shoulders and looked out of the corner of her eye at him. She saw his fingers twitch and move slightly in her direction but not quite.

_Interesting._

Calum had almost gathered the courage to grab her hand but caught himself.

_What if she didn't want that? What if she laughed at him?_

They walked towards the ride making simple, light conversation. They entered the line and Calum noticed that several men were in line unattended by children and wearing neutral colors almost as if they wished to blend into the back ground. It was none of his business if they had children or were together but something about them made him uneasy.

Dread began to form but there was no reason for it.

_At least they can't bring in weapons. Too much security._

Raini and Calum went through the main hallway door and a park attendant closed it behind them with a loud bang. Cold chills went through Calum as everything seemed to go in slow motion. The attendant began pulling guns from behind plants and painting and handing them to the men in neutral colors. Then, one who seemed to be in charge spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid you have the misfortune to find yourself in a hostage situation. You will now all take out your cell phones to be collected by one of my associates."

He heard Raini gasp beside him and he became overwhelmed with determination to keep her safe. He did a quick scan of the room and then he saw it. A door right next to him. He slowly moved to the right and gently turned the knob. It turned without resistance. He reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked sideways at him and he nodded slightly to the door. She nodded slightly as well to acknowledge him.

He waited until the gunmen were all distracted by collecting cell phones and open the door as quietly as possible and slid through pulling Raini with him.

They stood for a moment out of breath with fear. After a quick glance to make sure the door stayed closed, they looked around. It was furnished like an old-fashioned study/library. Straight back chairs, a desk and book shelves lining the walls.

"Quick, " Raini whispered. "Let's pile as much furniture in front of the door as possible."

They moved all the furniture in the room in front of the door as tightly together as they could.

"What now?" She said, then got a look on her face of deep concentration.

"There are a lot of book shelves." Calum thought maybe she was going into shock and was noticing books as a displacement activity.

"I know you love to read but I don't think this is the time."

"No. I was just wondering if there might be a secret passage way out. Like a mystery novel or something."

"Well, we are just waiting for something to happen. So, we might as well try it and see. I'll take the top shelves unless you want them."

Raini chuckled.

_Good. At least she still could laugh._

They began pulling on books. Some where real and some where fakes. Calum came to the last shelf and pull a book out and heard a noise.

"Look!"

He looked past Raini at a door that had slid open in the wall.

"It looks like a passage way. You want to try it?"

"I think I would prefer it to waiting on being caught and possible killed in this room."

Calum made sure the furniture was pressed as far as it could be against the door and joined Raini at the entrance of the passage. She handed him a small flashlight out of her backpack. He looked at her.

"What? I read a lot of Nancy Drew as a kid. You can never be too prepared."

"Okay. Let's go."

He flipped on his flashlight, gave one last look at the furniture at the door, and stepped inside with Raini beside him. The door slid closed behind them.

He took a deep breath, reached for Raini's hand and intertwined their fingers, and started down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all. Hope you are enjoying it. I guess I should have already mentioned this but my two stories are not related in any way except for the main characters. Warning: some violence in this chapter. Happy reading and as always, I am not affiliated with Disney, A&A , Raini or Calum (I wish, ginger sass master) Christmas Cookies and M &Ms, SC28**

They walked in silence for several minutes. Both tensed up and waiting for someone or something to jump out at them.

He decided to make whatever inane conversation he had to keep their minds off it.

"Do you think this passage way is new? Or that it's always been here?"

"I don't care just as long as it's here now. Why?"

"You know you hear strange rumors about Mr. Disney."

"Uh." She let out a clipped laugh. " I don't seriously think we are going to find the cryogenically frozen corpse of Walt Disney at the end of this passage way."

"Still though, it would make an awesome story about our second date."

"Our second date? When was our first one?"

"Cheesecake factory and The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

"No because we went dutch treat."

"Okay, then, it will be a first date story."

"I can't wait to tell Ashley about it."

Raini stopped suddenly. She let out a sob.

"Oh my God, Calum. What if I never get to see her or my family again? Did we leave to those people there to die? Those guys had an inside man. He probably knows about this passage."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Calum grabbed her and kissed her. Frantic, electric and with full on tongues.

He backed away and she was too shocked to speak.

"Look at me. Listen to me. You will get out of here alive and see your family again. I don't care what I have to do. I promise you that. And if we both get out of here alive, I want to kiss you like that everyday as long as you will let me"

"Calum...I..." She struggled to express her thoughts."Let's keep going. I am sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay. It's normal. I would probably be in the fetal position somewhere if it weren't for you."

He grabbed her hand again and started down the hall.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

They both chuckled.

The hostages sat lined along the wall. A six-year-old girl clung to her mother. Not understanding why she was so upset.

"Mommy? Where did Dez and Trish go?"

Valentine, the leader of the group, overheard her.

"What's that?"

"Hush, honey. Just be still for Mommy."

"No, no, no. What is it, poppet?"

"Dez and Trish. They were standing by the door and then they were gone."

Valentine called out to the park attendant.

"Somebody escaped. Somebody that can set the police on us before we get our money. You assured me that this was a secure location."

He pulled out his gun and hit him across the face with the butt of the gun. Blood spurted out of his mouth. The girl and her mother squealed and the little girl hid her face.

"Fix it! We need to find out how they escaped."

They walked towards the door and saw the door on the side. They turned the knob but were met with resistance. Valentine called over two of his beefier henchmen.

After three shoves, the door gave way and they entered the room. It was empty. Not a trace of another human being.

"They can't just have disappeared into thin air. There are no windows and no other doors. Look all around for hidden ones."

He began knocking on the walls and after a few minutes was met with a hollow sound.

"Found it. You two! " He barked."Kick it, take an axe to it. Whatever you have to do."

Ten minutes later the wall cracked and the dark passage was open before them.

"Well, well, well. I need four men to stay behind with hostages. " He grabbed the park attendant by the shirt. "You and I are going to go on a little trip down the rabbit hole."

Calum and Raini had reached a stair well. Calum reached around the front her waist and pushed her behind him.

"Stay behind me. I don't know what's down here."

They descended the four flights of stairs cautiously. At the bottom step was what looked like a roller coaster seat with several buttons on a dashboard and several feet of track that disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from above.

"They're coming. Quick get in."

Raini stumbled over the side and Calum got in beside her. The safety bar came down in front of them and the dashboard lit up.

"Which one?" He scanned the lighted buttons with no labels.

"When in doubt, green for go." Raini smashed the button down and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine and the park attendant reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see the back-end of the seat.

Valentine released a line of expletives. "Where does this go? You know. I know you do."

The park attendant visible swallowed and debated with himself as to whether to hold back the last bit of information that he had kept quiet. His way out. His escape. The gun firmly in Valentine's grip made his decision.

"This way." He pushed a button with his foot at the bottom of the stair well and a door opened at the far side of the wall.

"Clever, this Walt Disney, very clever."

Calum felt as if there was a vice grip on his heart and lungs. They had no real control of this ride. No idea of its destination. Near as he could tell it was going southeast. The lights in the passage were dim. He searched in vain for another door.

Beside him, Raini was taking deep and measured breaths and forcing herself to have the same thought over and over.

_I am Buffy, I am Hermione, I am Nancy Drew. I will not let fear make me helpless._

All at once the car slowed to a halt. The safety bar lifted. One door slid open on the wall on Calum's side and one on Raini's side.

"Which one?"

Raini tooked a breath and said "Let's try this one."

She stepped out on the platform and a trap door opened and she began to slide down.

"Calum!" She clung to the edge and Calum pulled her up and out.

After a moment's pause, she said. "So, the other one then?"

They both laughed hard, punch drunk and filled with adrenaline.

Once more passing through the seat and to the other side, Calum slowly walked on the other platform. Nothing happened. He turned on his flashlight and peaked through the open space.

One more hallway. Almost by reflex, he swung his hand back and Raini grabbed his hand.

"You've been here much more than me. We are heading southeast. What buildings are we near?"

She was thinking and about to reply when they heard it. Footsteps in the distance.

"Quick! " She whispered." We have to find another door."

They ran their hands along the wall searching for any sign of an opening. The footsteps became closer.

"There you are, love." Raini screamed as Valentine grabbed her, put his arm around her neck and place the barrel of the gun to her temple.

Calum struggled and fought with the park attendant trying to get to Raini.

"Now, now, now. Settle down. You want this gun to accidentally going off on your girlfriend here."

Calum stood with his arms held behind his back by the park attendant.

"Well, what now?"

"What now? Well, you see, my ginger friend, we have a problem. You see, I have planned for months and months to make this perfect. A foreign diplomat's son was in that little group. The gentleman who hired me was trying to negotiate a back door deal between their two countries and he needed some leverage. Thus, we need the kid but you two. You two tried to ruin it. I am sorry but someone has to be made an example of."

He tightened his grip around Raini.

"So, love. You decide. You or him."

The park attendant had loosened his grip in shock. Calum stepped away slowly and spoke.

"I'll decide that. Raini..."

Her mouth dropped in shock and her vision went blurry.

"I'm sorry but a promise is a promise. You can take me."

"A very noble choice. Stupid but noble. Come on then. You, take her to the others."

"Wait! Can I say goodbye?"

"What? Say goodbye? This isn't some flopsy, sweet Lifetime movie. This is real life."

He seemed to reconsider.

"Oh, fine. Say goodbye."

Calum closed the distance between then and leaned down to kiss her. Just before their lips met, she heard, "I love you." escape quietly from his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kind of sad this one is over. Love them. I changed up the ending a little but it is still as I intended it. Hope you all are having a wonderful Christmas or a Happy Tuesday. I wish you Reese's PB Cups and lots of Hershey's Kisses. Once again just for fun. I am not affiliated with anyone from the show. Just lurve them. SC28**

He hadn't intended on telling her that he was in love with her this way. In front of two strangers, as a death-bed confession. He wanted it to just come out naturally. At a nice dinner or some random Tuesday. Maybe after they stopped laughing over something, just to throw her off and make her smile. He still meant every word even though he was hoping to throw her off just now so he could carry out his plan.

He pulled back and saw the gun pointed towards the floor. He pushed Raini to the ground.

"Run! Hide!"

He pushed himself towards Valentine and knocked him down. Valentine kicked Calum's feet out from under him. They began wrestling with fists flying.

Raini had rolled out the way and was back against the wall. The park attendant was next to her. She looked up at him.

"G-Garron. What on earth?"

"I'm sorry, Raini.

Raini's mouth gaped open and she almost spoke when she heard a shot and a moan.

She fumbled with her flashflight and shone the beam over in the direction of the sound.

She heard someone screaming Calum's name and realized it was her.

Garron began shaking her shoulders and saying her name but Calum's voice was coming out of his mouth.

"Raini! Raini!...Raini!"

She snapped awake and saw his beautiful eyes filled with naked concern. She slid her fingers through his ginger locks and down his cheeks and finally, kissed him greedily as if she could never again. She released him and he grinned.

"Were you having another dream about me?"

"Dream? Nightmare."

She buried her head in his chest. The digital clock beside their bed said 4:14 am. He pulled the blanket up around them more securely.

"Sweetie, I promise I will not leave if it is in my power. This relationship is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Raini took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Me, too"

He pulled her in closer and smoothed down a flyaway curl that had escaped her ponytail. She had mercifully put it up so he would not get a mouthful of it every time he moved.

"We don't have to be up for 3 hours. Try to go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can."

"Well, in that case." He slid his hand further down her back until his intentions were known.

Raini laughed out loud. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

Calum's eyes popped open. He had fallen asleep on the couch in his dressing room again.

That was his fourth dream about her in as many days. She was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with her phone and her IPod blaring out.

**_Yes, I know its true_**

**_Visions are seldom all they seem_**

**_But if I know you_**

**_I know what you'll do_**

**_You'll love me at once_**

**_The way you did once upon a dream_**

"What are you listening to?"

"A song from an old DIsney movie. Sleeping Beauty. Classic and fun."

"So, are you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He searched his pockets for gum and found it. She had shut her IPod down and he reached over to help her up but before he could pull, she did. He landed on top of her and she let out a small groan.

"Sorry, but you did that to yourself."

"Did I?" She said innocently.

He grinned at her and she grinned back. He leaned forward and...

"Hey, guys. Lunch time on...Oh, sorry."

Calum stood up and successfully helped her out of the floor.

"We are coming, Garron."

Garron smirked and went to knock on another door.

"I was thinking you and I should go somewhere together outside of these sets. Anywhere you want...except Disneyland."

She smiled and said "It's a date."

"Yes, it is."


End file.
